


The Perfect Cock

by Cassiopeia13



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Loki (Marvel), M/M, Top Thor (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 08:10:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15432720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassiopeia13/pseuds/Cassiopeia13
Summary: Shameless PWP with Loki being fucked against a pillar in Asgard's palace





	The Perfect Cock

Loki fucking loved Thor’s cock.

It was beautiful, thick, long and curved perfectly to strike just the right place inside of Loki no matter if he was a man or a woman. It helped that Thor knew how to use it in every position possible: Loki on his knees; Loki on his back; Loki on his feet, hands pressed to a flat surface; or Loki riding him for all he was worth. Loki’s absolute favorite position was climbing Thor like a sequoia; legs wrapped tight around his hips while Thor’s fat cock slid just a little bit deeper inside him to strike perfect every thrust.

Every time with Thor was perfect, but he especially liked when his brother got possessive and couldn’t keep his hands off Loki’s body. He loved it when Thor pulled him into the shadows and sometimes literally ripped Loki’s clothes away so he could get at the bits he needed. Sometimes Thor would drop to his knees and suck Loki off, or tongue her clit, and other times Thor would hoist him up, giving Loki no choice but to wrap his legs around his brother’s hips and sink down on to that perfect cock taking it deep into his body.

“You love this best, don’t you, brother?” Thor asked though it wasn’t a question. He had Loki’s hands pinned above his head as he pressed his brother deep into the pillar. Had Loki truly wanted to, he could have twisted away, but when Thor’s cock was pushing deep inside him, punching his prostate on each thrust, there was nowhere else Loki wanted to be. “You love it when I manhandle you, push you against a wall and fuck you hard and fast. You love when I pin you down, hold your wrists and take you.”

He wanted to talk, he wanted to agree, but the younger prince could do nothing but moan Thor’s name as his prostate was stroked again and again by the head of Thor’s perfect cock. He canted his hips, just a little more to get more pressure where he wanted it and cried out, his head going back as the pleasure mounted even higher. One large, strong hand pulled away from his wrists to cover his mouth, muffling the cries of passion.

“Shh,” Thor chastised, “quite, brother, or everyone will be able to hear you. But maybe that’s what you want?” His hips moved faster, punched up harder and pulled a louder whine from his brother’s throat. “Maybe you want the guards around the corner to find you like this, impaled on my cock and unable to get away. Maybe you want that princess who was trying to win your favor earlier to find you spreading your legs for me, your brother. Maybe you want the entirety of the Asgardian court to see how much you love it when you’re riding my cock.” The words were hissed, growled possessively against Loki’s neck and though Loki wanted to deny it, he wasn’t an exhibitionist, he couldn’t deny the way his body clenched down around his brother’s cock at every word.

They moved against each other, hard and fast, Loki’s heels digging painfully against his brother’s lower back to give him enough leverage to push against Thor’s thrusts. Even pinned as he was, with Thor pressed so close to him not a breath of air separated their bodies Loki could tilted his hips to make sure he was being given the best pleasure. Thor’s abs slid deliciously against his cock adding to the stimulation. He cried out again, muffled against his brother’s large hand and struggled, pulling his wrists and twisting but Thor only held him tighter, pushed him farther into the wall making Loki whimper. He didn’t truly want to get away but loved how Thor held him in a bruising grip.

The sound of slapping skin echoed down the hallway, but neither of them stopped. Loki tightened his legs around his brother’s hips even more, and groaned, answering Thor’s own grown as his brother buried his face in Loki’s neck. Loki pulled, and Thor pushed, and for the first time in their lives, they came together, both muffling their cries of completion into the skin of the other.

Breathing was difficult with Thor’s hand so tight over his mouth, but Loki managed to pull in great lungfuls through his nose. His head was tipped back, eyes closed as his body shuddered with aftershocks, and mini-orgasms from Thor’s lightning hitting his skin. No matter how many times they did this, no matter how many years, or centuries they fucked, they would never get enough.

Slowly, Thor eased back but didn’t let go, he kept Loki’s wrists pinned to the wall, but let go of his mouth to slide an arm around his brother’s ass. “I’m going to take you to bed and fuck you again over and over until the sun rises.”

“That sounds like the best idea you’ve ever had, brother,” Loki answered with a grin and tightened his legs around Thor, then his arms when his wrists were finally released. “Are you going to stay hard inside me? Keep all your spend inside my body, and then use it to ease your way into round two.”

The cock in question twitched at Loki’s words, and the prince smirked as he squeezed around it. Even half soft it felt marvelous inside him, still long, still thick and still utterly perfect.

Loki fucking loved Thor’s cock.


End file.
